Watch Over Him
by Gatergirl79
Summary: Pre-series. Derek returns to Beacon Hills to visit an old family friend, Rebecca Stilinski, and finds himself agreeing to a death bed promise it might be impossible to keep. Mild spoilers for season one. NO BETA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This actually came to me while trying to write another story that just wasn't quite working out. It starts pre-series and kind of explains, at least I hope it does, why Stiles seemed completely at ease with the werewolf thing (though for some reason I don't quite understand, so is everyone else. I mean, I'd freak.) This is not some freaky underage slash, more like pre-pre-slash.**

**Setting: Pre-Series.**

**Warning: No Beta, so WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (You have been warned so please don't complain. If this is likely to bug you, stop reading now.)**

* * *

Derek hated hospitals; they always reminded him of the worst night of his life. The night he'd lost everything and everyone. - Well, everyone except Laura, who walked throw the corridor with her head high like the Alpha she was, not scared of anyone or anything. Derek wished he could be like that, so utterly confident and fearless, but all he had was the ability to pretend he was. He'd gotten so good at hiding his fears that he thought even Laura was fooled now.

They turned the corner and stopped, staring down towards a room at the end. Outside a man in a police uniform was talking to a doctor, Derek stared straight ahead, listening intensely.

"_We've done all we can, I'm sorry. All we can do now is help ease the pain and make her comfortable."_

Derek felt his heart clench tight at the news, a reaction mirrored by Laura. They exchanged sad looks.

"_I'd suggest that….you be prepared." _the doctor added sympathetically. _"Maybe call any family who might wish to….say their goodbyes."_

The uniformed man nodded. Derek could smell his tears, as well as feel his misery.

"_Thank you doctor." _the man looked at the closed door. _"I…" _he choked on a sob and held out his hand.

The doctor shook it and left the officer alone. Derek and Laura watched the uniformed man hover outside the room for a few minutes before turning around and walking away.

They waiting to be sure that he didn't returned before they made their way forward. Pushing the door of the room open slowly, despite knowing the place only held one person. The one they'd come to see.

In the dim light, Derek's eyes saw clearly, seeing the woman lying on the hospital bed, wires and tubes coming out of her. He could feel her pain from where he stood and felt tears burning behind his eyes as he moved closer. Rebecca had always been such a lively and active person; one of the only human's he knew could actually keep up with the Hale clan, figuratively speaking. He remembered her fussing around the Hale house with his mom, laughing, joke, teasing him because he was always such a quite serious boy. She was also the only person he'd ever confessed his sin too.

Laura paused by the bed, not touching or speaking, just looking down at the woman who'd been a part of their lives for so many years, before hell came to Beacon Hills. He paused at the end of the bed, his hands in his pockets. He couldn't believe how frail she looked. All pale almost translucent skin, dark shadowed under her closed eyes. A soft whine slipped from his throat despite himself and Laura turned to look at him, feeling and sharing his pain.

They weren't sure if it was their pain or hers that woke Rebecca, but her dark lashes fluttered open to stare up at them. They weren't sure she was going to recognize them at first; she seemed to look straight through them. Then slowly a gentle smile slipped across her tired features.

"Laura." she murmured in a hushed hoarse tone.

"Hey." his sister smiled back.

The older woman's head turned towards him and her smile grew. "And Derek?"

"Hi Rebecca." he nodded, his voice so much deeper than that last time he's seen her.

"What do I owe the honour?" she laughed weakly.

Laura and Derek looked at her sadly; she knew why they were there.

"How are you feeling?" Laura asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

"Tired." Rebecca sighed, her eyes drifting closed and her face pinching as a fresh wave of pain wracked through her body.

Laura didn't even hesitate, her hand reaching out for Rebecca's. Derek watched silently as Laura absorbed the pain, the veins of her wrist throbbing as it transferred. Tears slid down his sisters cheeks and she drew in a shaky breath.

Rebecca opened her eyes and met Laura's. "Thanks you sweetheart." she whispered.

Laura sniffed and pressed a kiss to the dying woman's cheek. "Do you need anything?"

Rebecca shook her head. "You've done enough sweetheart." her shaking weak hand lifted to rub at the young woman's cheek. "But…." her gaze shifted to the end of the bed. "A moment with grumpy wolf alone, if you don't mind."

Laura smirked at Rebecca's name for her brother and nodded, pulling away.

"And I mean alone, no wolf-eves-dropping."

Laura actually laughed. She'd always had a reputation for not knowing when not to listen. She nodded sadly. "Alright."

"He'll know if you're listening." Rebecca warned. "Why don't you go for a run? - Or maybe, visit your uncle Peter."

Sadness returned to her face. "A run. I need to stretch my legs after the long drive."

Rebecca nodded understandingly. She knew they hated seeing their uncle in the coma.

It had been two years since the Hale fire, two year with no sign of improvement in Peter Hale. Two years of guilt and pain. She watched Laura stroll out of the room before looking to Derek and patting the bed next to her. Derek reluctantly took the seat, flinching just a little when her hand reached for his. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until they knew Laura was out of earshot and then Derek sighed, slumping forwards.

"Are you alright?" Rebecca asked gently.

"Me? You're the one in a hospital bed die…." he snapped angrily.

"Hey. It's alright; it was bound to happen sometime." Rebecca said softly, squeezing his hand.

"You should have taken the bite years ago."

The older woman shook her head. "As much as I love you and your family, Derek, you know I never wanted that. Though I admit on dark hard nights I wished I did. But I just wasn't meant to be a wolf, just a companion, a friend."

"You're more than a friend, your family. - You're all the family we have left."

"You'll still have each other, Derek. And someday Peter will wake up."

Derek shook his head. "I… don't think so."

"Have some faith. He's survived this long, he'll heal again."

Derek fell silent and stared at their hands.

"Derek, I want to ask you something?"

He frowned up at her. "What?"

"I…want you to look out for my boy?"

"What?"

"This is going to hit him hard, really hard. He doesn't have anyone to help him through it. The only friends he'd had died in…." she trailed off at the look of guilt and pain in Derek's eyes. "It wasn't your fault Derek." she said firmly, tugging his hand. "Look at me."

He reluctantly turned to stare at her.

"It wasn't. You didn't know what was going to happen."

"I should never have trusted her; I knew what she was…."

"And she fooled you, there's no shame in that Derek. You were young and in love, we're all blinded by that. - You have to forgive yourself."

Derek shook his head. "I can't."

Rebecca squeezed his hand again. "Your holding on to it aren't you, the pain and the guilt, you've made it your anchor." she spoke with the conviction of someone who'd spent their whole lives around wolves, knew their secrets. "You have to find something else, keeping hold of that isn't going to make you feel any better."

"It's all I have." he whispered. "It makes me strong."

Rebecca shook her head. "You have Laura."

"She's not enough." he said with a growl and then flinched at his own words.

Rebecca sighed sadly, deciding to turn the conversation away from all the pain that came with the Hale fire, to the pain that would come with her death. "Derek, will you watching out for my boy?"

"You should ask Laura, she's the Alpha, it's here place to look out for the pack and their friends."

Rebecca looked at him with a look he couldn't quite place. "Derek, as much as I love and trust Laura with my life, and that of my son. I want to give this task to you."

"Why? I'm not exactly known for my child rearing skills."

"That's why." she smiled. "I have a feeling your special brand of personality is what Stiles will need, and he might even bring something out in you?"

Derek frowned. "Stiles?"

"He insists on being called Stiles. Was getting hassle at school."

"He was being bullied?" Derek said in a low growl.

"It's been sorted, but he refused to use his real name anymore, so we have to call him Stiles."

"Is that why you want me to look out for him?"

Rebecca met the young man's green gaze. "I want him to know that there's someone he can turn to when he needs help."

Derek sighed, feeling both honoured and terrified at the same instant. "But we're heading back…." he swallowed sadly.

Rebecca looked at him closely for a long moment. "I understand." she nodded. "But you could just stop by every now and then, call to make sure he's alright."

Derek nodded. "Of course. - And we'll stay until after…." he cut himself off again.

"It's alright to say it Derek. Funeral. See not so hard."

The young man shook his head. "I wish I could do something Rebecca. Stop this." he gestured to her failing body.

"I know sweetheart." she patted his cheek. "Now I'm feeling a little sleepy again, so if you don't mind I'm going to close my eyes."

Derek nodded and leant down, pressing at kiss to the older woman's cheek. "Goodbye, Rebecca. - I love you."

"Love you too grumpy wolf." she murmured before sleep claimed her.

Derek didn't leave until he sensed Rebecca's husband approaching. He'd met the man on a few occasions before the fire, but he'd never quiet forgiven him or the other police officers for not arresting the Argent, who he knew had started the fire, even though they had solid alibi's. Getting to his feet he pressed another kiss to Rebecca's cheek before slipping out of the room unnoticed. He paused at the end of the corridor and looked back to see the man walking in front of a boy. Derek knew him instantly, recognized his scent from years ago. Stiles was moving at a snail's pace, his head hanging low as he approached his mother's room. Derek could once again feel the pain, but this time it was far more intense. Tears pooled in his eyes as Stiles hesitated on the threshold of the room, taking a few steps back and shaking his head, but finally succumbing to the inevitable and walking through the door, his head high and a brave mask on the twelve year olds face.

Derek wiped at his damp cheeks and turned away, this was a private family moment. He made his way down to the lobby where Laura was waiting with a cup of strong coffee, she held it out to him and he took it, throwing it back and ignoring the blistering heat of the liquid. They left the hospital in silence and returned to the motel they were staying in. Derek didn't tell Laura about Rebecca's request; it was private, between them. Now it was just a matter of waiting for the inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Setting: Pre-Series.**

**Warning: No Beta, so WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (You have been warned so please don't complain. If this is likely to bug you, stop reading now.)**

* * *

Stiles stood by the door, uncertain. He'd tried to be brave for his mom and dad, but seeing her now, knowing that she wouldn't be coming home like they'd planned made it impossible to fake that bravery. So he hovered as far away from her as he could, scared to even look at her. His head instantly dropping as he walked into the dim lit room.

He still couldn't believe this was actually happening. What happened to those miracles people kept talking about? Those last minute recoveries. He swallowed his tears and choked.

"Stiles honey?" her voice didn't sound right, that wasn't his mom.

He looked up through his lashes, then dropped his gaze again. He couldn't do this, he couldn't say goodbye. His whole body shook nervously

"It's alright honey, you can go. - I won't make you stay."

Now the fear and pain was swallowed with guilt, here she was dying and she was still worried more about him. He took an unsteady step forward, telling himself he _could _do this. Each step taking him closer to one of only two people in the world that loved him. Without her how would he survive? Who'll look after him when he's sick? Who'll tell him story and make him chicken soup? Who'll laugh at his ridiculous jokes.

The closer he got to the bed the harder his heart pounded and the worst he felt. He could feel the sick rolling in his stomach and the tears burning in his eyes. He couldn't breathe, where was all the air. He glanced around to see that the window was closed, couldn't someone open it. He needed air. His head was spinning more out of control with each step he took towards the bed. He swallowed, once, twice, three times but there was still no dislodging the lump in his throat. He was almost there, almost at his mother's side.

He shook his head, he couldn't do it, he couldn't look at her, couldn't talk to her. He turned on his heels and sprinted from the room, running as fast as he could. He heard his dad calling him back, heard the man's heavy feet moving, and he heard, at least he thought he heard his mom's voice, tell him to let him go. That it was alright.

Stiles ran out of the hospital, he'd planned to run home, but he couldn't face going home, couldn't think about going into that place where everything would remind him of his mom. So he headed for the woods, he knew he wasn't allowed to go there, it was dangerous his father was constantly telling him, but he didn't care, it wasn't home and that's all that mattered.

As he ran tears rolled down his cheeks, staining his already pale skin. His heart was still pound, more so now that he was running. He just let his feet carry him away, not caring where he was going. At least not until he stopped, freezing in place at the sight on the burnt out Hale house.

Stiles hadn't been there in years, not since before the fire. His mom had known Mrs. Hale from school, they'd been close friends and he'd spent many hours playing in and around the house with Mrs. Hale's kids. They'd died in the fire that had torn through the house, only three people having survived. Mr. Hale's brother, who was still in a coma, and their eldest two children, Laura and Derek. He remembered them both vaguely, having not seen them in years. Derek was at least ten years old than him.

There was a sound and Stiles turned sharply to stare into the dark woods. There were stories of monsters in the Beacon Hill woods, but his mom had always told him they weren't monsters, that there was nothing to be afraid off. He remembered the stories his mom had told him, about a special family, a family of werewolves and how they cared for and looked over those they loved. Who would tell him those stories now. A fresh wave of misery washed over him and more tears fell, he wondered how he could even still be crying, hadn't he run out yet.

There was another sound and Stiles felt a chill run through him, his heart stopping and starting again. What was he doing here, trying to get himself killed? What would that do to his dad, to lose his wife and his son at the same time? Stiles had to look after him now.

When he heard the sound again, he took off at a run, fast as his legs could carry him, back to the hospital, he needed to see his mom, he had to say goodbye before it was too late. He had to tell her he'd look after his dad for her.

He was running so fast, not paying attention of where he was going, which was how he found himself barreling into something large and solid. For a second Stiles thought it was a tree, except it hadn't hurt. He staggered back, his vision still blurry from the tears, he tried to focus. When he did, he saw it was a man, a young man. He looked up at him in the dark and his heart raced with fear. He took a few steps back, one, two, three. Glancing around for an escape, he dodged left and then ran right but the guy was too quick, his arm shooting out to grab him. He yelled, and screamed and kicked, but the guy didn't let him go. He was talking but Stiles didn't hear him over his own voice.

Then he was being shaken, and turned to face the large tree of a man. "Stiles! Calm down!"

Stiles was still struggling when his name finally sank in. "Wh….how do you….?"

"You're mom sent me to find you." he murmured.

Stiles looked at him suspiciously.

"You probably don't remember me, I'm Derek. - Derek Hale."

Stiles instantly stop struggling, looking at him closely in the dark. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Prove it?"

"What?" Derek frowned.

"Prove your Derek Hale?"

Derek huffed with frustration and reached into his pocket for his wallet, pulling out his driver's license. "Here." he huffed.

"I can't see that in this light." Stiles motioned to their dark surroundings. "Besides that could be a fake, you can get fake ID's you know."

"Fine, then how am I meant to prove it." he thought for a moment, before pointing back the way Stiles had come. "That's my old house back there; it was burnt down two years ago."

"That doesn't prove anything." Stiles scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "Everyone knows that."

Derek clenched his jaw, was this kid serious? Had he always been this infuriation? Derek tried to remember but to his shame couldn't. "Fine, then how?"

Stiles thought for a moment, rubbing his pre-adolescent chin. "Hmmm. - Tell me something only Derek would know."

"If only I know it, how will you know that I'm telling the truth?" Derek countered with a smirk.

"Something, only someone who knows my mom would know." Stiles replied, refusing to be beat.

"This is ridiculous, just come on." he grabbed Stiles arm but the boy yelled and pulled away. Derek glowered at him furiously. They didn't have time for this. "Do you really want to waste time with this rubbish? With your mom lying in a hospital bed dying." he regretting his harsh, unfeeling tone the moment he spoke, as he heard Stiles take a sharp breath. Sighing he softened his voice. "Stiles, we really need to go, okay. Believe me when I say that if you don't see your mom before….you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Stiles still wasn't a hundred percent sure that this guy really was Derek Hale, but there was something in his voice that said _'trust me'_. "Fine. - Lead the way."

"You first." Derek nodded. "Wouldn't want you getting lost."

Stiles huffed but started walking, a wiping at the tears on his cheek with his sleeve. Feeling finally at ease with what was to come.

**~STEREK~**

"I can't go in there." Stiles said shaking his head vigorously, stepping back only to collided with Derek again.

The taller man didn't say anything; he just stood still, waiting for Stiles to make the right decision, knowing he would. With a heavy sigh the teenager stepped forward, pushing the door of the room open. Derek took a step back, leaning against the wall opposite, his hands in his jacket pocket and his feet crossed at the ankles. He stared down at his boots trying not to listen to what was happening inside the room, but unable to block it out.

_"I'm sorry mom. I'm so sorry." Stiles sniffed._

"_Hush, it's alright, come." Rebecca said calmly, patting the bed next to her._

_Stiles climbed up next to his mom, curling into her side, his arm sliding around her waist. He sobbed into the weak woman's shoulder._

"_Hush, honey, it's alright."_

"_No, it's not. I don't want you to…."_

"_Shhh, let's not talk about that." Rebecca ran her fingers over her son's hair. "You need a haircut."_

"_I know." Stiles sniffed. _

They lay in silence for a long while, Derek listening to their heartbeats. Stiles racing a thousand miles a minute with fear, Rebecca's slow and getting slower as her body gave up fighting. It wouldn't be long now, he knew. His back stiffened at the sound of Rebecca's voice softly telling her son a story, a tale about a mysterious family of werewolves that lived in the forest surrounding the small village of Beacon. He listened as she told him that they were loyal and brave and watched over those they counted as family, as members of their pack. Derek knew she was subtle reminding him of the promise. Stiles was family, and he was duty bound to look after him.

Derek sigh mournfully and slouched into the wall. He wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility, she should have asked Laura, she was alpha and she was more of the caring type. He didn't get along with people, ever and he had no patience - And with Stiles it was….absolutely necessary. He vaguely remembered that the boy had been a little over excited, but he's assumed that was just being a kid, as it turned out it wasn't. Their encounter in the woods had left him with a headache and more than a little infuriated. The boy was like a runaway train and he wasn't sure he could keep up.

His head snapped up when he heard the footsteps on the other side of the door, straightening he waited for it to open and a small head popped out. Stiles frowned at him for a moment.

"Have you been standing there all this time?" he asked, his eyes red raw and his cheeks stained with tears.

Derek nodded and Stiles rolled his sore eyes.

"Mom wants you."

Derek strolled forward, brushing past the boy. "Told you I was Derek Hale."

Stiles huffed and stuck his tongue out at the man.

Stiles watched as Derek walked closer to the bed, taking hold of his mom's hand. They didn't speak, or at least he didn't hear them speak, but Derek nodded before bending down and pressing a kiss to his mom's cheek, then he turned around and walked back to the door. Stiles frowned up at him, confused and suspicious.

"Stiles." Derek nodded in farewell, pulling the door open and escaping through it.

Stiles watched him leave, his mouth hanging open. Turning he rushed back to his mom's side and frowned down at her. "What was that about?"

"Nothing dear, just saying…..thank you."

"So….that really was Derek Hale?"

Rebecca laughed weakly. "Of course, who else could it be?"

Stiles shrugged, claiming back up next to his mom. "A moody weirdo with a liking for killing teenage boys." he murmured.

"I'll give you the moody, but the rest is ridiculous. Derek only kills talkative, hyper-active teenage boys, and that's not you is it?"

Stiles looked at his mom seriously for a moment, before bursting into laughter. Rebecca joining him as much as she could.

They were still laughing when Stiles dad strolled back into the room, a look of relief and utter confusion on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Setting: Pre-Series.**

**Warning: No Beta, so WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (You have been warned so please don't complain. If this is likely to bug you, stop reading now.)**

* * *

Rebecca Stilinski died two days later, her husband and son at her side. Her funeral took place a week after that at Beacon Hills Cemetery. A lot of people came to pay their respects, not that Stiles was paying much attention, too caught up in his grief. He did however notice who wasn't there and for some reason he was too young to fathom it hurt. The service was beautiful, everyone cried, a ton of people talked, but Stiles was too numb to listen to any of them. He hadn't wanted to come; he hadn't wanted to listen to people say how wonderful his mom was, how sorry they were for his and his dad's loss. They knew all of this already, but his dad had insisted and he knew his mom would want him there, so he sat at the front of the church in silence, his head bowed and his gaze locked on his polished shoes.

The whole thing felt like it was going to go on forever, probably because Stiles couldn't wait to get out of there, get away from everyone and out of the uncomfortable suit. He fidgeted with his collar and his cuffs, he scuffed his shoes on the floor of the church until his aunts hand settled on his knee, stopping him.

Finally, after forever, everyone began to leave, but they didn't go far as they followed the coffin though the graveyard to the dark hole where Rebecca would spend eternity. Stiles looked down at the grave, the dark, the cold and he couldn't take it anymore, couldn't face the pain of a future without his mom, he'd been strong. For days and weeks and months he'd been strong, well except for that one night, but he'd come back and he'd been brave again. He swallowed hard, took a breath and glanced at his dad who looked like he was going to die too.

He knew he was being selfish taking off again but he just….he looked up at the older man again and their eyes met. Whether he saw permission in them or just resignation, Stiles would never know, but he needed to believe it was permission. Because he was running before the coffin had begun to be lowered.

This time he knew where he was going, though he had no idea why. He couldn't even be sure that he'd be there, but it was strangely the only place he felt at home. So he crashed through the woodland of the Beacon Hill's wildlife preserve and onto the adjoining land that had once belong to the Hale estate, well technically it still did, it was just that no one had lived there since the fire.

Stiles was breathlessly panting as he skidded to a halt in front of the ruined house, staring up at it once again. Echoes of memories singing from the back of his mind. He'd tried to push them all way, but they were still there, right at the back.

"Stiles?" the voice said from behind him and the young man relaxed, his shoulder sliding forward.

He didn't turn, he just let his gaze fixed to the house. "I….couldn't stand it anymore. - I couldn't watch them put her….."

"It's alright." Derek murmured, shifting uncomfortable.

"Why weren't you there." Stiles suddenly asked, turning accruing brown eyes on the older boy. "I thought you were a friend…."

Derek opened his mouth to speak but was unable as Stiles continued to talk over him.

"…there were people there my mom didn't even like. If you were her friend, why weren't you there!"

Derek swallowed and hung his head. Laura had gone, but Stiles wouldn't know that, wouldn't remember his older sister. That's how he'd know the boy had run again, he'd gotten a text. He hadn't gone for the same reason Stiles was standing here now, it was too hard. It brought back too many memories. And Rebecca had been like a second mother to him, and he'd already watched his own mother's chard remains being laid to rest, he didn't think he could face that with Rebecca.

"I'm sorry." he murmured, not wanting to say any more, and surprisingly finding he didn't need to.

Stiles looked at him for a moment then nodded his forgiveness, his gaze say he got it, before turning back to the house. "Are you going to be living here now your back?"

Derek moved forward, stopping beside the boy, looking down at him intensely. "Who said I was moving back?"

Stiles gaze snapped up to meet Derek's and he shrugged. "No one. I - I guess I just assumed." he was silent for a moment. "So you're going back to….."

"New York." He nodded.

"Oh." Stiles head snapped back around and he strolled towards the house.

"Be careful, it's not safe." Derek snapped protectively.

Stiles shrugged and carried on. "So you're just going to let this place rot away?"

"I guess. I could never live here again." Derek replied in a cool tight voice.

"Oh, right, yeah." He hung his head, shaking it a little. "Sorry."

"What for?"

"I should have….I wasn't thinking." he sighed. "I wouldn't want to live….I don't want to…." he swallowed hard. "I don't want to go home, not now mom's not there. It doesn't seem…." he was shaking. Not just his head, but his whole body and Derek found he wanted to wrap him up and protect him, just like he'd promised Rebecca he would.

Instead he shoved his hands deep into his pockets, stretching the jacket and clenching his jaw. "Understandable." he grumbled.

"Yeah." Stiles murmured.

And the two were silent again. Stiles took more steps towards the house, faltering only a moment before taking the steps and staring at the burn front door. He wanted to open it, go inside but he wasn't sure he should. Derek was right there and he'd already made it clear that he didn't want him in there. But temptation won out and he pushed at the door, crossing the threshold.

The house wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be. He'd expected crumbling timbers and giant holes. It didn't really look all that different from what he remembered, well except for the dank damp smell, everything being black - even the windows. He looked at the staircase and remembered sliding down it on a mattress with other children. Hale children, Derek's family. He suddenly realised that he really shouldn't have ignore the man's wishes and come in here.

He turned quickly to leave and caught his foot on something in the mess, causing his ankle to bend the wrong way. He let out a strangled cry as he hit the floor, his hands failing to stop his head connecting with the rotting wood.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled running into the house in a panic.

The teenager groaned and hissed and groaned some more before yelping as Derek roughly lifted him from the floor with one hand.

"What did you do?" Derek growled.

"Ow, ouch, pain." Stiles said in a pain voice that also held a hint of tears.

"What did you do?" Derek asked again, though he already knew Stiles ankle was twisted.

"My ankl….."

"_How_?" he snapped in frustration. "You were only in here like five seconds. How could you have done _this _in that amount of time."

Stiles glared up at him with tear filled eyes, determined not to let the man see him cry. "Maybe you should clean all this…" he waved his arm at the rubble. "It is _your _damn house."

Derek slapped him on the back of the head as he helped him to his feet and out of the house.

"Ow! What the hell." Stiles yelled.

"Language." Derek warned leading the boy out of the crumbling ruin.

"Dude, that's like, child abuse. You know my dad's a deputy right." Stiles glared.

"I'm aware." Derek huffed as they reached fresh air and sunlight.

"I should report you for that."

Derek looked at him with a raised brow.

"Or not." Stiles swallowed hard.

The dark haired man grunted as he moved away from the house, when it seemed like it was going to be a long and tedious journey, Derek stopped, turned and heaved the young teen over his shoulder.

"Hey, dude. Put me down."

"No." Derek grunted, picking up his pace and marching thought the woods towards the road.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and for all the wonderful feedback. Sorry this chapters a little short, I'll try to make the next one longer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Setting: Pre-Series.**

**Warning: No Beta, so WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (You have been warned so please don't complain. If this is likely to bug you, stop reading now.)**

* * *

Stiles sat on the trolley waiting for the nurse to return with his pain killers. Derek stood across the room, his back pressed against the sterilized white cabinets, fiddling aimlessly with something medical.

"You don't have to stay." Stiles murmured.

Derek looked up at him though his dark lashes and gave his a hard glare. "It wouldn't look very good for me to just leave you here after you telling the doctors and nurses that I was babysitting you."

Stiles straightened. "You're not my babysitter; I never said you were my babysitter. I'm twelve; twelve year olds don't need babysitters. Examine the word, Baby. Sitter. I'm not a baby and you're not sitting." the teen rambled.

Derek rolled his eyes. "I'm aware, but it was your idea to tell the hospital that you're father put you in my care to stop them from calling him. - But if you want me to leave." he put down the silver implement and pushed himself off the counter, heading for the door. "I'll tell the duty nurse to call your day to come get you."

"No! Wait!" Stiles said quickly. "I….Don't go."

Derek looked at him with a raised brow. "You're?"

Stiles frowned at him, confused.

"Begins with S." Derek pressed.

"I'm not stupid!" the pre-teen snapped indignantly.

Derek laughed and rolled his eyes. "I think the evidence would contradict that statement. - But I was thinking Sorry."

Stiles glared at the man. "What the hell for."

Derek slapped his head again as he headed back to the space he'd vacated. "For putting me to all this trouble."

Stiles rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, you came looking for me."

Derek's brows rose intrigued. "Did I? - The last I checked you were at my house when you did that." he gestured to the ankle. "There go, you came looking for me."

Stiles blushed and dropped his gaze. "Was not. Just was walking around." he insisted unconvincingly.

"And got lost?" Derek smirked, inwardly.

"Yeah." stiles murmured.

Derek nodded. "That the problem when you live in a small town all your life, it's so easy to get lost. Luckily you stumbled on my house."

Stiles looked up and fixed the man with a steely gaze. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you; you should stick with silent and brooding."

The werewolf was about to say something when the door opened and a young blond nurse walking in. Her gaze falling intently on him again, He wondered how she was able to wrap Stiles ankle when she seemed incapable of doing anything but stare at him. He wasn't going to deny he was flattered and if it wasn't for Stiles being sat right there in pain, he would probably have flirted and asked her out. As it was, he avoided eye contact and listened as she gave the boy the dos and don'ts.

Ten minutes later they were making their way out of the hospital, Stiles hobbling on crutches.

~**STEREK**~

They arrived back at Stiles house to see it dark and empty. A small note taped to the hall mirror saying that his day had been called into the station on an emergence. Derek saw it and felt a wave of anger towards the man. How could he just leave Stiles home alone? Today of all days.

Stiles stood in the middle of the entry way staring blindly at the message, absorbing the silence. The air still tainted with his mom's perfume, his heart raced and he couldn't breathe.

The room seemed to tilt, like the world had fallen of its axis and the walls were closing in on him. He was trapped in the cabbage compactor from Star Wars, slowly beginning crushed into nothing. Stiles gasped for breath, tried to claw at the reality that was toppling away from him. He lost focus and all the energy fled his body and then he was falling into a black abyss.

Derek caught him before he could hit the hard wood floor, heaving him up into his arms and carrying him up the stairs. He followed his nose to Stiles room, kicking open the door. He was glad he could see in the dark, as he wasn't in the position to be searching around for light switches and could easily avoid the pile of clothing that covered the floor.

He settled Stiles down on his bed and grabbed a pillow for his ankle before stepping back. He stared down at the boys pale ashen face and was once more furious at Deputy Stilinski. He pulled over the desk chair and sat, just watching the boy, just as Rebecca had asked.

Stiles regained consciousness twenty minutes later, his focus still blurry and his breathing shaky. "Dad?" he murmured at the shadowed figure beside the bed.

"It's….It's Derek." the wolf said gently.

There was a strained silence then it was broken by a muffled sound of sniffling, then whimpering and finally sobs. Derek took a deep breath and swallowed, his chest aching at the boys pain. An agony he understood and remembered clearly. Instinct had him leaning forward to press his hand to Stiles head, offering him comfort and support and hating that the action only made matters worse. The boy's sobs become more intense.

Derek withdrew his hand and sat back in the chair, unsure what to do. Laura would know. Rebecca should have given this responsibility to Laura. She was alpha. Maybe he should call her? Tell her what was wrong. She'd come straight over, she'd take over and make everything alright again.

He moved to get his phone out of his jean pocket.

"Don't go." Stiles pleaded pitifully. His voice trembling with tears.

Derek froze and stared at him. "I - I wasn't going."

Stiles was silent again, well except for the crying. Derek didn't finish retrieving his phone, frozen to the spot by Stiles misery. He asked himself what would Laura do. What did you do when a pack member was hurting?

Drawing in a trembling breath he followed instinct and moved closer to the bed. Stiles blood shot eyes lifted to meet his even in the dark. Derek sat on the edge of the bed. Almost imminently Stiles shifted closer to him, pressing his head against his chest as he cried wretchedly. Derek stiffed for a few uncomfortable moments before relaxing against the headboard and wrapping an arm around the boys back, pulling him close, absorbing the pain. Tears burned the back of Derek's eyes as his shirt became damp. He had no idea how long he sat there just letting the boy cry, but eventually Stiles settled, the cries becoming whimpers and then just heavy breaths before his whole body went limp against him. When Derek looked down Stiles had his eyes close. Not wanting to wake him and risk more tears, Derek rested his head back and closed his own eyes, allowing himself to relax and even drift off to sleep.

**~STEREK~**

Derek was woken by the sound of the garage opening and his heart leapt into his throat. Rubbing at his eyes, he looked down at the weight on his chest. Stiles face was pressed against his t-shirt looking peaceful and calm, the complete opposite of a few hours ago. Derek felt his heart do a little leap at the sight and couldn't stop his fingers from running though the boys hair or from leaning forward and taking in a deep inhale of the boys scent.

The sound of the back door had him pulling away. He gently rolled the pre-teen off him, onto the other side of the bed. Getting to his feet he pulled a comforter over the boy and snuck to the window. He paused there for a moment to look at the sleeping figure and wondered what exactly it was making his heart race.

Then he opened the window and leapt out, just as the bedroom door opened and deputy Stilinski strolled in to check on his son.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I know that last bit maybe came out a bit well creepy perv, but I swear that's not what it is. Derek's just; you know bonding – wolf style. **

**I'm not sure where this stories going if I'm honest, original plan was to cover Stiles mom's death and how Derek was there for him, then Derek leaves and returns four years later, and it kinda ends there, so the series can picks up. And that's might very well be what I do. **

**Thank you for reading and for all the wonderful feedback. Sorry my chapters are so short, I do try to make them longer but it's just not happening. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Setting: Pre-Series.**

**Warning: No Beta, so WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**I'm having a bit of trouble with Word at the moment, so if there are more Spelling and Grammar mistakes than usual, forgive me. **

* * *

He knew it was guilt, the way his father kept close, kept asking if he was alright, if he needed anything. It was all because his father had gone off to work and he's ended up with a badly sprained ankle. His dad had freaked the hell out when he'd seen it. He hadn't told his dad where he'd gotten the injury, he hadn't wanted the lecture. He's been vague and dodged the question with a shrug and a plea for pain killers and chicken soup, which had lead them both to tears.

After that it became a little suffocating. His dad wouldn't let him out of his sight; Stiles had been deposited on the couch with a bowl of bad chicken soup, soda and candy - which he really wasn't allowed. - And they'd both settled down to watch a seemingly endless supply of action and horror movies. - And that's how Stiles wasn't able to see Derek.

The man didn't come by to check on him, find out if he was alright, and it made Stiles more than a little pissed. Of course of the other hand he didn't want Derek coming over, telling his dad what he'd done. He didn't want the lecture about _never _going near the old Hale place because it was too dangerous, a fact highlighted by Stiles current position. And he didn't want Derek to get a lecture either.

He knew his dad would blame Derek, after all he'd been with him and he was the adult right. He smirked to himself a Segal blew away another bad guy, could almost see Derek's face when his dad started in on him. Stuttering and staring down at his feet all guilty like. Oh maybe he should tell his dad Derek was with him.

**~STEREK~**

Derek stood out in the street watching the Stilinski place. He knew Stiles was in there, could hear his heartbeat, and the deputy with him. About time. Derek thought. He couldn't help being made at the man for not being there last night when they'd gotten back. When he'd lost his family, he'd had Laura and Rebecca, he couldn't imagine what it would have been like if he'd had no one at all.

He tried to tell himself that the Deputy was grieving too, that he was probably in as much pain as Stiles. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose the person you loved, especially when that someone was a wonderful as Rebecca. He'd never been in love, well except for Kate and he'd paid the price for that one. Maybe he wasn't meant to be in love. It would be justice if he spent the rest of his life alone. His foolishness had cost his family their lives, how could he expect to have one of his own.

He shuffled his feet as a wave of fresh guilt and self-loathing washed over him. Swiftly he pushed it away; reached out for the security blanket with was his angel and pain. Deciding that Stiles was safe and well, he turned away from the house and headed up the street.

He returned to the motel and dropped down on his bed. He'd barely closed his eyes when Laura called though his door. Groaning he climbed off the bed, yanking the door open with an almost growl.

"Do growl at me little brother." she smiled following him back into the room. "Where have you been?"

Derek reached into the small fridge for a soda, before dropping down on the end of the bed. "Out."

Laura growled at him, her gaze narrowing as she fetched herself a drink. "You're manners need some work Derek."

He glanced up apologetically.

"Where out?" Laura pressed, taking a seat never to her brother.

Derek shrugged, and mumbled into his can. "Just walked. - Popped by the Stilinski's to check on Stiles."

He told Laura about finding the boy at their old house, about his stupid accident, how he'd had to take him to the ER and how when they'd returned to the boys house it was empty, prompting Derek to stay with him. He hadn't told her about the promise, for whatever reason, or about the fact that Stiles had spent almost thirty minutes crying into his shirt, how he'd held the boy close in an attempt to comfort him, or how he'd fallen asleep with the boy's head on his chest. - And he most deficiently hadn't told her about the warm protective and somewhat possessive feeling he'd had when he'd woken up.

"Is he alright?" Laura asked breaking his contemplation.

"Yeah. His dad is finally doing his job."

Laura sighed. "Derek, cut the man some slack, he's grieving too. You know how much Rebecca loved her husband and him her. They were very close. It can't be easy losing that."

"And what about Stiles? He lost his mom."

Laura frowned at her brother for a long moment. "I know." she sighed. "But he's there for him now. He made one bad decision in a moment of pain, is he meant to pay for it forever?"

Derek shifted, before getting to his feet. "I hate being here." he snapped, marching to stare out of the motel window. "It's so…..I hate it."

"I know." Laura sighed, taking a sip of her drink. "I have a bit of business to take care of and then we can leave. Shouldn't take more than a day or two."

Derek's head shot around, his heart pounding for a moment before he got it under control. Laura heard he knew, the way she was looking at him said so. "What business?" he asked quickly, hoping to distracted her from a question he couldn't answer. He didn't want to stay, but the thought of leaving, leaving Stiles alone after the promise he'd made, made him a little sick in the stomach.

"Nothing too important. Stuff to do with the house. Nothing for you to worry you're grumpy little snout about." she laughed. "As soon as it's done we can go."

Derek turned back to the window. "Good. - Can't wait." he lied.

**~STEREK~**

Derek snuck into Stiles room around ten. He probably should of just went to the door five hours earlier, but he really didn't want to see the boys dad, didn't think he'd be able to control his temper. He was still angry with the man for abandoning Stiles when he needed him. - But then wasn't that what he was doing? Abandoning Stiles. Breaking his promise to Rebecca. But he couldn't help it. His life wasn't in Beacon Hills, hadn't been for a long while. And too be honest he'd never planned on coming back it. If it hadn't been for Rebecca, he wouldn't have. The place held too many bad memories to live with.

But he couldn't just go without at least saying goodbye to Stiles. Stepping into the room he was hit by the boy's scene, long with that of his mother. Derek took a moment, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. It was strange how quickly Stiles had come to mean something to him. It also freaked him out. The intensity of the protectiveness, the possessiveness. But it also made sense, Stiles was his pack after all, had always been. That meant he had a duty to look out for him, and to some extent own him.

But as much as he wanted to protect the boy, he couldn't stay in Beacon Hills. Stiles and his broken promise were just going to have to be another layer of guilt he'd carry through his life.

"Derek?"

The werewolf's eyes flew open to stare at the boy who was balancing his weight on his crutches and staring at him like he was some kind of freak. Which considering he was standing in the room of a twelve year old boy with his eyes closed, sniffing the air, it was an understandable judgement.

"Huh….Stiles." he nodded uncomfortably.

The pre-teen glanced around the room, as if he'd taken a wrong turn. "What…are you doing?"

Derek thrust his hands in his pockets and tightened his jaw for a moment. "I came to tell you….We're leaving. Me and Laura. We're heading back to New York."

Stiles stared at his busted foot. "Oh."

There was an uncomfortable silence that seemed to stretch out for eternity.

"But if you need to talk…." Derek said suddenly, his deep smooth voice cutting though the tension like a knife. He fished around in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "…this is my cell. - And Email…..If you want to talk."

Stiles took the paper and stared down at it, frowning. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you giving me this?" He looked up to stare at Derek.

"Oh." Derek shrugged. "Well….You're mom….was a friend and….I just thought….I don't know. - I've got to go."

"Derek." Stiles hobbled closer as Derek paused near the window.

When the pre-teen wrapped his arms suddenly around Derek's waist the wolf froze, unsure what he was meant to do, or feel.

"Thank you." Stiles whispered, probably figuring Derek wouldn't hear him.

Of course he did, werewolves had excellent hearing. He hug the boy back awkwardly, slapping his back lightly. "Call if you need anything Stiles."

Stiles pulled away and dropped his gaze, staring at his foot again, not wanting Derek to see the tears pooling in his eyes. He couldn't understand how he'd become so attached to the guy after only a few days, but his leave hurt. When he finally looked up Derek was gone and all he had to show for the man's existence was a sprained ankle and a piece of paper.

* * *

**A/N: Just so we're clear, Laura doesn't know about Derek and his involvement with the fire. **

**Thank you for reading and for all the wonderful feedback. **

**PS: For those who care, I have a twitter and Tumblr account, if you want to ask me anything. Link can be found on my profile page. Thanks again for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Setting: Pre-Series.**

**Warning: No Beta, so WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**I'm having a bit of trouble with Word at the moment, so if there are more Spelling and Grammar mistakes than usual, forgive me. **

* * *

Stiles lounged on the couch, his thumb idly pressing the channel button on the remote as he surf desperately wanting something to take away the boredom. He was alone in the house, his dad having gone back to work after almost two weeks away. He'd wanted Stiles to head back to school but he'd pointed out that it was almost spring break and what was the point of going back after a week. He'd promised to head back to Beacon Hills Junior High after the holiday and to his surprise his dad had agreed.

The only probably was he'd already been off school for three weeks, between his mom's death and his sprained ankle, and he was bored out of his minds. There was nothing on TV and it wasn't like he had any friends to ask to skip class and spend the time with him.

His eyes flickered to the table where his new mobile sat. His dad had brought it for him, wanting to be able to contact him wherever he was. He reached out for it and flicked his thumb over its buttons, the TV control abandoned. There was only three numbers in his contact list. Two belonged to his dad….one his mobile, one the station. The other one belong to Derek Hale, his creepy older friend who lived in New York.

Since Derek had left two weeks before they'd exchanged pointless messages back and forth. Having no real life of his own, and not being at school, Stiles gossiped mostly about celebrities. Told Derek about whichever movie he'd spent the morning watching. Complaining about how bored he was and telling the older man about his dad being suddenly Mr Mom. Derek always replied with his usual gusto. It was strange how you could tell someone's mood from a text. Stiles always seemed to know when Derek was having a bad day, or when Derek was secretly enjoying the text-conversation.

Settling back against the cushions, the TV finally resting on MTV, Stiles typed out a message for his creepy friend.

**Inbox: Stiles.**

**I'm bored.**

He held the phone in his hand, knowing that it wouldn't take long for Derek to get back to him.

**Inbox: Derek.**

**Read a book.**

Stiles rolled his eyes. _Bad day_. He thought, still unsure how he could tell from just three little words.

**Inbox: Stiles.**

**Watcha doin?**

**Inbox: Derek**

**Working. **

_Yep, definitely a bad day_. Stiles sighed.

**Inbox: Stile**

**Is it busy?**

Derek worked in a bar/nightclub in down town New York.

**Inbox: Derek**

**Yes. **

**Inbox: Stiles**

**Man went into a bar with his horse.**

**Bartender said "why the long face?"**

There was no reply and Stiles sat biting the inside of his cheek, his healed foot bouncing along with the music on the TV.

**Inbox: Stiles**

**Did you hear about the fire in the circus?**

**Inbox: Derek**

**No? What circus?**

Stiles smirked at the man's answer.

**Inbox: Stiles**

**It was in tents.**

**Inbox: Derek **

**Not funny Stiles.**

_Oh yeah? _Stiles grinned to himself, almost able to see Derek fighting a smile in his head.

**Inbox: Stiles**

**Who can shave 25 times a day and still have a beard?**

**Inbox: Derek**

**Are you going to leave me alone? I have work to do.**

**Inbox: Stiles**

**A barber.**

**Inbox: Stiles**

**No. I'm bored.**

**Inbox: Derek**

**You could always go back to school.**

**Inbox: Stiles**

**I said bored not suicidal. **

**Inbox: Derek**

**What are you doing?**

**Inbox: Stiles**

**Nothing, that's why I'm bored.**

**Inbox: Derek**

**You don't have any homework**

Stiles glanced at the small pile of books his school had sent by, he hadn't opened a single one.

**Inbox: Stiles**

**Define homework?**

**Inbox: Derek**

**The pile of books you're currently glaring at.**

**Inbox: Stiles**

**Oh.**

**Well.**

**I still got ages to do that.**

**Inbox: Derek**

**Ages? Two weeks is not ages. Not when you have three weeks of school work. So stop bugging me and get to it.**

**Inbox: Stiles**

**You're no fun Derek. I don't know why I talk to you.**

**Inbox: Derek **

**Because no one else with a brain would put up with you.**

**Inbox: Stiles**

**Which explains why you do. ****J**

Stiles waited for another text, but nothing came back. Clearly Derek had given up. Stiles smile to himself. Point to him in the war for the final word. He glanced over at the dinning table and his school books. Maybe Derek was right. Maybe he should get his school work done. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. Groaning he got to his feet and marched over to the table like a soldier being led towards a firing squad. Dropping down in a chair he pulled the books towards him and sighed. He'd barely put pen to paper when his phone beeped. He smiled at Derek's name on the display.

**Inbox: Derek**

**Nice to know you do what I tell you. **

**Inbox: Stiles**

**I'm not doing what you told me to.**

Stiles pushed the books away from him and folded his arms.

**Inbox: Derek**

**You are. I know you are.**

**Inbox: Stiles**

**I'm not. I'm watching MTV**

**Inbox: Derek**

**Tell the truth Stiles and I'll send you a joke.**

Stiles stared at the phone. He knew whatever joke Derek sent it was going to suck, the guy totally had no sense of humour, but he couldn't' deny that he was curious.

**Inbox: stiles.**

**Fine. This better be good or I'm getting up and going back to watch TV.**

Stiles waiting patiently, he could imagine Derek wracking his brain for a joke.

**Inbox: Derek**

**Want to hear three blonde jokes? **

**Inbox: Stiles**

**Yeah. **

**Inbox: Derek**

**Listen to Hanson!**

Stiles bit back a grin.

**Inbox: Stiles**

**That wasn't worth homework.**

But even as he said it he pulled the books back towards him and picked up his pen. His phone silent for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

**A/N: Okay in my defence I got the jokes off line as I'm terrible at jokes. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**


	7. Chapter 7

**Setting: Pre-Series.**

**Warning: No Beta, so WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**I'm having a bit of trouble with Word at the moment, so if there are more Spelling and Grammar mistakes than usual, forgive me. **

* * *

Stiles wouldn't say he was over the death of his mom, there was no getting over that and he wouldn't say he was back to normal, but he was coping as well as he can, and that was due in no small part to Derek. He has a routine now, he'd go to school were he as no friends and everyone looks at him with pity and he throws himself into his school work while at the same time driving his teachers to distraction, he'd then comes home to a usually empty house, make dinner for himself and his dad, - which is alwats rock hard by the time the man gets home from the station. - Then he heads up to his room, text Derek while start his homework. Messages travel back and forth till Derek has to go to work, then once his homework was done, he's head down stairs and watch TV. When his dad comes home, they eat and chat, he badgers his dad about work, takes a shower and goes to bed after recieving another couple of messages from Derek and the whole thing starts again the next day. This was the life of Stiles Stilinski, and he's happy with it, every day just like the last. His only friend, twice his age and living across the country.

Then things changed. "Class, we have a new student joining us. Everyone this is Scott McCall."

**~STEREK~**

Derek stares down at the phone before checking his watch. 5:40. and his stomach clenched painfully. Stiles message is now forty minutes late and he's getting worried. He's already texted him twice asking if everything was alright but the pre-teen hadn't gotten back to him. So he continues to pace the apartment, his hands shaking nervously as he goes back and forth.

"You alright?"

Derek turns to look at his sister. "Of course."

Laura looks at him with a raised brow. "I'm sure she'll call."

"Who?"

"Whoever the girl is you're mooning over."

Derek turns back to his phone. "It's not a _girl_, and I'm _not _mooning, I'm worried."

Laura's face is serious. "Worried?"

"A friend was meant to text me."

"Maybe he forgot." Laura shruggs rationally, dropping down onto the couch.

"He never forgets."

Laura watches her brother closely. He's been different since returning from Beacon Hills, somehow more settled, happier even. Her mind seemed to ruffle through her thoughts, sorting for what could have caused the change and the only thing she could come up with is Rebecca and Stiles. "Are you worried about Stiles?" she asks and almost the moment the words are out of her month the phone goes off. She watches as Derek relaxes, reading the messages and sending one of his own.

Derek never answera his sister's question. Once he's gotten the text from Stiles he grabs his jacket and marches out of the flat, his phone hot against his palm.

**~STEREK~**

Stiles finger moved frantically over the buttons of his controller, grunting and groaning as he kicked Scott's butt. He was so caught up in his game he didn't notice his mobile vibrating for the fourth time in an hour. He yelled as his CG soldier-guy killed Scott's. "Huh, eat me." He grinned to his friend.

"Scott?"

The two boys turned at the sound of a woman's voice to see Scott's mom stood in the doorway of the boy's room, dressed for work. Mrs McCall was a nurse at Beacon Hills hospital, she'd moved to town after her divorce with her son. Scott's dad was in the wind, the pre-teen rarely hearing from the man, which according to Scott was just fine with him. Stiles figured that was why they got on so well, they'd both lost a parent, though his hadn't been by choice. And they both had parents that worked strange long hours, leaving them to raise themselves.

"Okay boys, you can order in a pizza, money's on the counter. I'll be home by two and I expect you not to be up. - No parties."

Scott scoffed, they weren't exactly popular.

"Darn, I guess I better start calling everyone." Stiles joked with a laughed, snapping his jaw closed when Mrs McCall glared at him.

"No leaving the house and no getting candy on my new couch."

Scott nodded in agreement. "Yes mom."

The woman turned to leave but a flashing caught her attention and she turned to the boys. "Stiles, your phone."

Stiles grabbed the mobile and groaned.

"Problem?" Mrs McCall asked with concern.

"No, it's nothing. Just a friend."

"Okay. Have fun boys."

Scott turned to Stiles with an intrigued frown. "I didn't think you had any friends?"

Stiles stared at the five missed calls and the five unread messages as he replied. "He lives in New York."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah." Stiles sighed as he opened the first message.

**Inbox: Derek (17:00)**

**Stiles are you alright?**

**Inbox: Derek (18:00)**

**Stiles, answer your damn phone.**

**Inbox: Derek (18:10)**

**We had an agreement Stiles.**

**Inbox: Derek (18:30)**

**Dammit Stiles.**

**Inbox: Derek (18:50)**

**If I don't here from you in the next ten minutes, don't expect to hear from me again.**

Stiles bit his lip hard as he shot off a reply.

**Message:**

**Sorry Man, playing Playstation with Scott. Forgot. **

Stiles turned to smile at his friend. "He was expecting me to call, but I forgot."

"Oh, do you need to call him."

"Nuh." Stiles shook his head a second before his phone rang and the bottom dropped out of his stomach.

"Take it dude. I'll go order the pizza." Scott smiled getting to his feet and heading out of the room.

"Hello?" Stiles said nervously, getting off the floor to stretch his legs.

"_Stiles, we agreed. You know I get worried when you don't let me know you're home from school. A text Stiles, is it so much to ask for." _Derek growled angrily down the line.

"Sorry _Dad_." he scoffed sacastically. "Jeez, I forgot okay. And it's not like anything's going to happen to me Derek."

"_Well _I'm _sorry, but I promised your mom I'd look out for you."_

"What?" Stiles frowned. "When?"

Derek swallowed, he'd never meant to tell Stiles that. _"Before she died."_

Stiles stared at Scott's bedroom wall in shook. "Oh. - So….you...all this time you're just keeping your promise to my mom. You don't give a damn about me, you just want to keep your promise." he snapped angrily. Of course Derek wasn't his friend, why would someone like Derek be friends with him.

"_Stiles calm the hell down."_

"No! You're not my friend you're my damn babysitter."

"_That's not true Stiles. I am you're friend."_

"Yeah right. Great friend you are."

"_Stiles."_

"No. I've got a real friend now, and he likes me for me, not because my mom told him too."

"_Stil…."_

Stiles ended the call and dropped down onto the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and pressing them into his eyes. Derek wasn't his friend, he'd never been his friend, he should have known, he's such an idiot. How didn't he know? The phone began ringing again, Derek's name flashing on the screen. Stiles switched the phone off, he was never talking to Derek again. He didn't need him, he had Scott now.

"Stiles?" Scott murmured from the door. "Are you okay."

Stiles looked up at his friend. "I'm cool."

"Did you have a fight with you're friend?"

Stiles swallowed hard. "Like I said, I don't have any friends. - Except you."

Scott gave him a sympathetic smile and dropped down next to him. "Want to go again. Pizza will take a while."

Stiles grabbed the controller and pushed one Derek Hale out of his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright people, this is the last chapter, so enjoy. **

**Setting: Pre-Series.**

**Warning: No Beta, so WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**I'm having a bit of trouble with Word at the moment, so if there are more Spelling and Grammar mistakes than usual, forgive me. **

* * *

Four years fly by when you're not paying attention. The last time Derek had seen Stiles he'd been a lanky twelve year old, now he was sixteen and looking happy and healthy. He hated himself for failing Rebecca, for not keeping in touch with the boy, though it really wasn't his fault, Stiles had cut all ties, had stopped answering his calls or replying to his texts, but that didn't change the fact that he'd let the woman who'd put such faith in him down.

Derek stared at the teenager, unsure if the teenager even recognised him. Stiles fidgeted, rubbing his neck and refusing to look at him as his friend, assumingly the one he'd been abandoned for all those years ago rambled on. When had Stiles spotted him Derek's instinct had been to smile, to act according to their history, but the boy would barely look at him. His body language screaming _'don't talk to me. - I don't know you'_. It infuriated Derek that a boy he'd once been friends with, whose mom had been almost family, who he'd sworn to watch over now refused to acknowledge him at all.

Well two could play at that game. "What are you doing here?" The new friend met his gaze while Stiles dropped his. "This is private property."

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know."

Derek glared at Stiles. That was a lie. Stiles knew where the wildlife preserve ended and the Hale estate began. He had too.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but…" the friend added.

Derek was so caught up in his anger and frustration over Stiles it took him more time than it should to realise that his ex-friends, friend was bitten. A tightness grew in his stomach as he meet the teenagers gaze. He reached out with his sense to Stiles, the boy was fine. It was just the friend. At least he knew it couldn't have been Laura, not that she would bite anyone. But it meant there was another wolf in town and it was attacking people. People close to Stiles. - Would the teenager be next? No. Derek was determined that wouldn't happen. He'd let Rebecca down once, he wouldn't do so again. He'd stay in Beacon Hill's until the wolf was caught and destroyed, he'd protect Stiles. He wouldn't fail again.

He threw Stiles' new friend his inhaler and turned around to march off. Listening sadly as Stiles confirmed his intention to act like they were strangers.

**~STEREK~**

Seeing Derek again wasn't the happy reunion of old friends most people would expect. In fact it was weird. He'd never expected the man to come back to town, not after four years but yet there he was, stood not three feet away. Stiles heart jumped at the sight and his stomach curled in on itself. He didn't know why he acted like they were strangers. Well that wasn't quiet true, he knew. He was still pissed at the guy, after four years and no word from him, who wouldn't be?.

Derek had stopped attempting to make contact two weeks after their phone argument, and that had been just fine with Stiles. He couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal. He was only twelve after all. Discovering that the person you trusted most in the world, the person that had been there for you during the hardest moment in you young life had only been there because out of obligation, well who wouldn't be angry. That anger only intensified as the time passed, as Derek stopped trying to be forgiven. Then the anger just went into hibernation, vanishing from the radar of Stiles mind, letting him think he was over it. - Until now.

He watched Derek walk away with mixed feelings. "I wonder what he's doing back?" he murmured. More to himself than Scott.

**~STEREK~**

"I screwed up, Rebecca." Derek murmured to the gravestone. "I should never have left Beacon Hills. I should have stayed. - If I had, Stiles wouldn't hate me, his friend wouldn't have been bitten, and Laura…." his throat tightened painfully. "…Laura wouldn't be dead."

He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm so sorry Rebecca. You trusted me to look out for Stiles and I let you down. I told you I would. I told you, you should have asked Laura. Why didn't you ask Laura?" he said almost angrily.

Taking a deep calming breath, he crouched down in front of the stone, staring at the thick black letters that spelt out Rebecca Stilinski. "I won't let you down again, Rebecca, I swear it. I'm staying this time. I'm going to find out who killed Laura and turned Scott, I'm going to make sure Stiles doesn't end up the same way. - I won't let him get hurt, I promise you. Even if I have to face his scorn and hatred on a daily basis, I'm not letting you or him down again."

Derek fell silent, his hand pressed to the dirt as he made that promise. One he intended to keep this time. After a moment, he straightened; thrust his hands deep into his pockets and turned away from the grave, heading back to his car.

**~STEREK~**

It didn't take Stiles long to find out. Scott's sudden ability to kick-ass on the lacrosse field was a pretty big indicator, add to that his Dad having told him that he was questioning Derek about the body in the woods, well all the piece seemed to fall into place.

The worst part of discovering that there really were such things as werewolves was knowing that his mom had known and not told him. It was too big a coincidence that his mom had told him all those stories about the family of werewolves that lived just outside the supposedly fictional village of Beacon. It was too hard to believe that she hadn't known. He'd been replaying those stories over in his head since seeing Scott on the field the afternoon before, remembering everything his mom had ever told him. He'd even dug out the book on Lycan's his mom had given him years ago. At the time he hadn't thought anything of it, he's figured it was just a silly book to accompany her stories, now he knew better.

The one thing that really infuriated him, that ate away at his insides - Well actually it wasn't the one thing, but he wasn't going to acknowledge the anger he held towards his mom. - was that Derek Hale was a werewolf and that he'd never told him. They'd been friends, well he'd thought they had been, for a while before their argument and not once in all that time did Derek mention he was a damn werewolf. On top of that, the brooding, miserable man had gone and dragged Scott, his best friend, into that life, cursing him forever.

He'd tried to tell Scott. Tried to convince his friend that he wasn't normal anymore but the teen wouldn't listen, even after he'd almost put him through a wall. So Stiles only really had one option, he had to talk to Derek.

He didn't know where the man was, it wasn't like he could look him up in the phonebook, so Stiles headed for the only place he could think of, the Hale house. He stood on the porch looking around him, his heart pounding painfully. Derek was a wolf, a pissed wolf, who'd already turned his best friend. What the hell was Stiles thinking coming to his house? The teenager was about to head back to his jeep when Derek's voice caught him off guard.

"What do you want?"

Stiles turned around to meet Derek piercing green gaze and his heart leapt into his throat, he swallowed it down. "Haven't changed I see." he remarked, forcing a smirk onto his lips.

Derek didn't reply, he just stood in the fading light, staring at him. Stiles shifted under the scrutiny.

"So…" Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "….you're a werewolf."

Derek didn't look surprised or fazed but the sudden unexpected statement. "You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous."

Stiles stiffened, taking a slight step back. "I'm not scared of you."

Derek's brow quirked at the lie. He could smell the fear rolling off the boy and it hurt. "Go home Stiles." he murmured.

"No. - I…you need to….Scott's going to a party tonight with Allison, I'm scared he's going to do something, if he hurts her or anyone he'll never forgive himself. And this is all your fault so you have to stop him."

"My fault?" Derek growled.

"You bit him." Stiles snapped angrily.

"Did I?"

The pair glared at each other for a long moment.

"Didn't you?" Stiles finally said with a frown.

"Go home Stiles." Derek sighed, turing to leave.

"Derek!" the teen called, stopping the retreating man.

The werewolf paused, looking back over his shoulder at his one time friend. Stiles swallowed hard again.

"Did….How long did….Mom?"

Derek closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before turning fully to face the teenager. "She was friends with my Mom, of course she knew. She was a close and loyal friend and a much loved member of the pack. I don't know what me and Laura would have done without her after our parents died."

Stiles looked at his feet, his hands deep in his pockets. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She did. She told you those stories. - If she'd have lived longer she would have told you they were true."

"Why didn't she tell me the truth before she…." he couldn't say the word.

"Probably because you had enough to deal with without adding werewolves to the mix."

Stiles got that, as angry as he was with his mom for not telling him, and he was very angry, he understood her reasons. "Why didn't _you _tell me!" he snapped, fixing Derek with a hard stare.

The werewolf met the boy's look and his stomach flipped. "For the same reasons. - And then you stopped talking to me." he said the last with a large amount of anger.

Stiles looked at his feet a little guilty, but then his own hibernating anger swept it aside. "So not only didn't you tell me that my mom was the reason you were being my friend, you kept the fact that you're a werewolf from me too! And now you roll back into town and turn my best friend into one too! Why? Was it some kind of punishment for not speaking to you for four years?" Stiles knew he was being childish and ridiculous but he needed to be angry right now, it was all he had in the sea of insanity that seemed to quickly be taking over his life.

Derek fixed him with a hateful glare. How could the boy possibly believe that? What had he ever done to make him think such a thing? The werewolf fought to control his anger. Telling himself over and over that Stiles was a child, Rebecca's child and he'd just discovered the world wasn't as simple as it seemed to be. He couldn't blame him for freaking out and channelling it towards him. But he didn't have to stand there and take it. "Go home Stiles." he growled. "Before you get hurt." he didn't mean it as a threat, but if that's what Stiles heard well, too bad.

Stiles backed away cautiously, before turning and rushing to the jeep. If Derek wasn't going to stop Scott, he guessed he had to. As he pulled his vehicle away from the Hale house, he swore he'd never talk to, trust or be within five feet of Derek Hale ever again.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it. Sorry if the end was disappointing but I kinda felt like I reached the end of the road for this story. I've done what I wanted to do, explaining Stiles' hostility towards Derek and why he seemed so relaxed over the werewolf thing. Anyway, despite the crap ending I hope you enjoyed my little tale. Sorry there was no slash, but I did intend it to be more pre-slash if anything. **

**Thank you all so much for taking the time to follow this story and for the wonderful feedback you've given me over the past couple of weeks. It's much appreciated. **

**Oh, and you if you want to keep informed of any future stories or the progress of any I'm currently working on, you can check me out on Tumblr, link in my profile. **

**Take care xxx**

**GATERGIRL79 signing off. **


End file.
